Yarns Of The Hearts
by oO Tetisheri Oo
Summary: It seems that our beloved characters have finally decided to let their hearts speak freely. But be careful dear fans, those whispers declaration still is undesired. So, can you keep a secret?


Hey everyone,

Firstly i'm still working on R & R, so i'm not giving up on it or anything, but my time becomes little more limited recently and i'm trying my best. Soon you'll get an update ;)

Then, Yarns of The Hearts is just a collection of some muses! so don't expect real action... it shows the characters non-revealed thoughts but it may carries few fun later on :) and chapters are not necessarily arranged or sequenced, meaning next chapter may not be part 2 :)

Please take in consideration that when the characters decided to talk and share, they will. so i think we should give them their time ;)

hope you enjoy :)

waiting for your feedback ;)

* * *

**"The Master, but…"**

_**Part 1**_

Standing at the bow wholly taken in my muse, I now realize that I lost the track of the time for a while as I watch the waves chasing each other in a worldwide open sea.

YES! This is my territory.

I gaze at the blue infinity that spreads all around me to the horizon in a kind of.. _'Satisfaction'?!_

Or that's what I think it should be!

Well, why won't I be satisfied anyway? I have every reason to be.

I'm the captain of my own ship, my own crew. This crew is actually my family. We are all in harmony and nothing seems to disturb this serenity. I'm surrounded by people who genuinely care for me.

For God sake, I'm The Master of the seven seas!

This giant blue had submitted to me since long time ago, when I swore I'd be its master. And I did.

My fame and reputation had preceded me everywhere in the world.

I have everything to feel content. And it's nothing about fortune or treasures but it's the _freedom_ and the _power_. The ability to provide help to who needs it, the power to rein whatever couldn't be tamed by anything before. The power _and _ the will to destroy evil and present goodness to the world.

I close my eyes as I hear the raucous yet pleading sounds of the plash as they gently pummel _my_ Nomad in full submission. Yet I shouldn't trust it blindly, this sapphire beauty is in fact a fickle perfidious monster who can betray me if only the destiny gives it a chance as it did twice before.

I should stay aware.

I inhale deeply the fresh saline air while the breeze tickles my face and clothes.

Yes. Power and freedom! I'm free. No one –after Allah- has any power over me or my will which I submitted for the good.

I'm the master of my world and this… this blue giant is my world.

Now, now… how can't I be truly satisfied? I have everything a man could wish or dream of.

Everything but… _my heart_.

That's how I always feel… incomplete, even in the middle of my victories. Success still loses its taste of glory. Even when colorful butterflies I met in every port and on each island overwhelm me with their sweet nectar of beauty and love, with all of their tweeting about admiring me, whispers of how invincible they find me and blahblahblah…

Within all of these the smile that dances on my lips never make it to my heart; the pride shown in my eyes and which –as Bryn told me once- screams all over my features never reaches my spirit.

And how could they? I was once told by my dear master Dimdim that _'the heart is the house of the one's spirit'. _Thus it makes sense now, doesn't it?

How it is supposed from the laughers to emerge from that _pump _if this latter isn't there in the first place?

I think it's time to make a serious confession right now. Enough pretending. No more idiotic stubbornness –not that I would ever voice it out loud anyway, I mean in _**her**_ absence at least… never_._

"I –Sinbad- Master of the seven seas admit that my heart submitted to someone other than myself, and that I absolutely lost power over it."

And this happened a few years ago. Since the day my eyes were blessed with her sight.

No, that damn storm wasn't the moment when I lost it for her -as I already knew my feelings in the exact same instant my eyes fell on her- but it's when I realized _I lost my heart **with** her, _and to which extend she has power over this rebel, that she completely owns this mutinous.

Those two moments were so different though both affected me deeply: when you first recognize true love as it invades your world and your soul, and when you suddenly lost it for what seems to be forever.

The first is like an unexpected flicker radiating sparkles within you -whatever optimistic you naturally are- rejuvenating your spiritual existing in the tangible cosmos.

It provides you a new sight of the world enwrapping your soul with ecstasy. If life was perfect prior it, it becomes amazingly pleasurable afterward, turning into yummy redolent and colorful all of a sudden.

The other is like a stab right deep in your heart that you almost feel the blood's metallic taste overwhelming you!

Pain is a word you really get to know only then and everything turns into dark grey around you. Even your breath becomes an undesirable effort on your lungs.

Thus if my heart is no where around but with _her_, my soul is no where to find as well. Being foreign in an unmerciful world my soul keeps calling for its _home_… its _mate_.

And from the zenith of the rhapsody I fall down into the pain's groove chosen for me by an unfaithful destiny. So I slowly turned into a walking dead, a shell that everyone admires its gloss and artistic carving never realizing _it's just an empty shell_…

I'm sure my friends know everything about _it_ and noticed the change on me. Even if I always pretend that what happened never affects me, mind you I'd never admit it out loud! Captain of my ship, I'll not allow my weakness to take control over me.

However being not only my friends but the sole family I ever have –the only treasure that life decided to bliss me with- they were and still are beyond taking in the shallow. They knew better but kept it to themselves.

And Doubar doesn't need words to acknowledge my feelings, thoughts and sufferings but he respects my reticence and never approaches the issue, that much I appreciate.

Even Bryn, who never mets _her_ before, knew it.

She recently –and eventually- realized that whatever I do or appear to feel is not actually what I mean; that my true feelings belong to no one we met, no one I flirt with. Not even Bryn herself!

And as much as it seriously hurts me, those irresponsible actions which only result in hurting people around me –people I care for- it still is the absolute truth.

_My heart doesn't belong to me anymore_. It doesn't even exist here to be confronted or judged!

It's gone for a long time ago. _Gone with her!_

It's true that I lost the track of the time. It's been so long since her disappearance.

Unlike everyone thinks, time is not considered by day and years. With the heart, time is an absolute value without limitations or regulations. With joy it flies away like a blink, while with loss it lasts like forever.

And I can't even remember how long has it been since I felt _my death_ as I lost her!

Sometimes my doubts take control over me, letting me believe things will never be back as before.

_She won't be back! _

_**I won't be back!...**_

I sighed.

A splash of water reaches my face interrupting my muse. Opening my eyes I can see the tide getting high and the waves jumping in startling anger. The ruffled whips of the strong winds over my sails find their way to my ears.

I frown, my body tenses! All evidences on a coming storm!

I see, another battle of wills then! The blue beast starts to coup on its Master.

I feel my lips curving upward slightly "Well then, it's time to make you announce your submission once again _little one_!"

Before seeking to order my crew getting ready to the coming storm, my gaze glimpses the horizon unvoluntary as a confession voices in my mind clearly:

"_**Yes, my heart and soul still are hers, and will always remain as hers.**_

_**I'll be hers… forever.**_

_**But does she know?"**_


End file.
